Heart's Migration
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Awal yang baru untuk kehidupan sang atlet rodeo, gunfighter, dan detektif Sheriff. Di musim semi tanah Western yang khas, emosi-emosi mulai menguasai mereka, tak satu pun bisa melawan. SLASH RLSBJP. Sekuel Tale of Three Rangers. Untuk challenge W3B1.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary:** Awal yang baru untuk kehidupan sang atlet rodeo, gunfighter, dan detektif Sheriff. Di musim semi tanah Western yang khas, emosi-emosi mulai menguasai mereka, dan tak satu pun bisa melawan.

**Warning: SLASH!** RLSBJP. _Setting_ sama dengan **The Tale of the Three Rangers**, yaitu US Old West, spesifik di Texas pada akhir abad ke-19, dan kali ini sedang musim semi.

**Note:**

Fanfic ini ditulis untuk _challenge_ **When 3 Become 1** di Infantrum. Ada tiga karakter yang diangkat di sini, yaitu Remus, Sirius, dan James, sehingga tema, genre, dan _setting_ yang dipakai disesuaikan dengan tanggal lahir mereka bertiga, yang menghasilkan: tema **New Beginning** dengan _prompt_ tambahan **ego** dan **independence**, bergenre Western/Romance, dengan ber-_setting_ Spring.

Ini adalah **sekuel** dari **The Tale of the Three Rangers** yang berbentuk _oneshot_.

_Happy reading!_

* * *

.

Musim semi telah dimulai di Lockhart.

Hal yang paling mencolok dari musim semi di tanah gersang ini adalah _Lupinus texensis_, alias bunga tudung biru yang berdiam dalam benihnya selama musim dingin dan berkembang luar biasa pesat begitu musim semi menjelang. Bunga-bunga yang merupakan ciri khas negara bagian Texas itu menyebar di seluruh penjuru tempat, memenuhi setiap sudut kota dengan warna birunya yang beradu dengan tanah berpasir.

Namun Sirius Black tidak sempat memerhatikan _Lupinus texensis_.

Tidak sekarang, ketika ia sedang mengerahkan kuda cokelat Paso Fino-nya, Padfoot, menerjang sapuan pasir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau ke kiri!" teriak seseorang yang mengendarai kuda beberapa meter dari Sirius. "Kalian akan melewati terowongan dari sisi barat!"

Sirius mengangguk cepat, dan membelokkan arah gerak kudanya dengan lembut ke arah kiri. Sapu tangan yang dipasang menutupi wajahnya bertujuan supaya wajahnya tak bisa dikenali, dan sekaligus menghindarkan pasir masuk ke mulutnya. Sepatu bot dengan _spur_-nya terpasang kokoh di sisi perut kuda, dan topi bulat hitam menutupi wajahnya dari terik matahari. Kudanya, Padfoot, masih terus berderap konstan, sementara Sirius menoleh pada rekan setimnya yang mengendarai Mustang cokelat.

"Kau pernah mengendarai dua kuda sebelumnya, eh, Frankie?"

Yang ditanya melirik sebal padanya. "Aku pernah merampok lima ekor kuda di Caldwell dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku."

Sirius dan Frankie memacu kuda mereka melewati sisi terowongan yang berakhir ke lintasan rel kereta. Segera mereka memperlambat laju kuda dan berhenti di mulut terowongan, untuk berdiam dan menunggu.

"Seharusnya kereta itu lewat dua menit lagi."

Langit musim semi yang cerah sangat membantu pergerakan mereka. Semak-semak bunga liar, yang semakin semerbak meluas di dekat pagar terowongan, mampu menyembunyikan Sirius, Frankie, dan kuda-kuda mereka seluruhnya. Memang, mereka tak boleh sampai terlihat. Apalagi terlihat oleh orang-orang di dalam kereta.

Karena ini adalah sebuah misi perampokan besar.

Suara peluit dan mesin kereta sudah terdengar. Sirius menyenggol Frankie, menunjuk ke arah mulut terowongan dengan wajah tegang. Tangan kanannya mengelus pistol Enfield kaliber 476 dengan barel enam inci di pinggangnya, bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan ia akan mencabut senjata itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, lokomotif hitam muncul, mendesis memekakkan telinga.

"Keretanya datang!"

Kuda-kuda mereka meringkik keras ketika dihela untuk lari menuju rel. Sirius berderap langsung ke gerbong yang dekat dengan lokomotif, sementara Frankie bergerak ke arah berlawanan, menuju gerbong ujung. "Kita berpisah di sini!" teriak Frankie.

Kereta panjang ini adalah kereta mahal yang kali ini mengangkut barang-barang berharga, termasuk hasil tambang, kuda-kuda blasteran, dan uang. Frankie, bersama rekan-rekan mereka yang lain, akan menerobos gerbong kuda dan masing-masing akan menyambar seekor kuda lalu kabur. Sirius bertugas di gerbong emas, tepat di belakang gerbong tamu VIP yang semuanya adalah pejabat tinggi _county_.

Merampok kereta berisi pejabat? Kedengarannya memang gila. Kereta itu pasti akan dipenuhi _ranger_. Tapi kalau tidak gila pekerjaannya, bukan Sirius Black namanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Padfoot." Sirius sudah berhasil menyamakan posisinya dengan pintu gerbong, dan dalam satu lompatan, ia melepaskan diri dari kudanya dan mendarat di gerbong ketiga. Nyaris saja ia jatuh dan badannya hancur dilindas kereta.

Setelah Padfoot disambar oleh rekannya yang lain supaya tidak hilang, Sirius mengacungkan jempol dan memberi tanda bahwa ia akan langsung bergerak. Gerbong pertama dan kedua adalah gerbong tamu, jadi mereka akan melepaskan besi penghubung pada gerbong ketiga. Dengan demikian pekerjaan Frankie di belakang akan lebih mudah.

Berdiri menggantung di ujung langkan, kepala menghadap langsung ke rel yang panas, tangan Sirius memutar-mutar kunci rantai sekuat tenaga. Jendela-jendela gerbong itu ditutupi tirai. Kalau sampai ada orang yang melongok ke balik tirai, habislah ia.

"Lebih cepat!" kata rekannya, yang kini mengendarai kudanya sendiri sambil memegangi Padfoot, berderap mengiringi gerak kereta dan mengeluarkan pistol untuk berjaga-jaga.

Setelah bersusah payah selama beberapa menit, akhirnya besi itu lepas.

Gerbong tempat Sirius menggantung perlahan-lahan berhenti bergerak dan akhirnya diam sama sekali, sementara lokomotif di depan tidak menyadari bahwa keretanya sudah diputus jadi dua. Gerbong yang masih berjalan memasuki terowongan lain dan dijaga oleh rekan-rekan Sirius yang lain, kalau-kalau nanti muncul _ranger_.

Sirius melompat ke pintu gerbong sambil terengah. Pekerjaan ini baru saja dimulai, tapi peluh sudah membasahi seluruh bajunya.

Ditembakkannya satu peluru ke pintu, yang kuncinya langsung melayang ke tanah.

"Aku masuk," kata Sirius.

Ia tahu dirinya akan berhadapan dengan penjaga gerbong, sehingga ia memegang pistolnya erat-erat. Sebagai seorang _gunfighter_ yang sangat disegani di Lockhart City, ia bisa menembak mereka semua tepat di dahi. Namun, dalam misi ini mereka tak boleh membunuh orang, karena kalau mereka sampai tertangkap, hukumannya akan jadi sangat berat. Pesan ketua gengnya adalah: _ambil semua yang bisa kalian bawa, kecuali nyawa_.

Maka Sirius mendorong pintu rusak itu terbuka dan melangkah masuk.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia.

Gerbong itu tidak berisi peti-peti hasil pertambangan emas yang sedang berjaya di _frontier_, juga bukan lemari-lemari berisi surat-surat berharga.

Melainkan berisi seorang tamu VIP yang ketakutan, dan serombongan _ranger_ bersenjata laras panjang.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu!" seru salah satu _ranger_ dengan lencana berkilaunya.

Tapi menjatuhkan senjatanya sendiri adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dipikirkan Sirius.

Ia segera meniarap ke lantai dan berguling dengan cepat. Segera saja peluru-peluru memberondongnya, namun geraknya yang gesit membuat senjata mana pun tak bisa mengejarnya. Ia menembak ke segala arah, menjatuhkan beberapa _ranger_, berlindung di balik meja yang tumbang untuk menghindari serangan. Matanya yang awas terus mencari target, ia melayangkan tembakan demi tembakan lagi sampai hanya tinggal sedikit _ranger_ yang tersisa.

Sirius menembak lagi ke sudut ruangan, dan seorang lagi jatuh.

Ia mengerjap.

Tunggu. Ada yang salah...

Sirius berdiri dan menyipitkan mata menembus udara yang dipenuhi asap mesiu, menyadari bahwa tembakannya jitu. Tepat di dada kiri. Namun ada yang salah.

Orang yang mati itu bukanlah seorang _ranger_, melainkan walikota Lockhart City.

* * *

**.**

**Heart's Migration**

**.**

For _When 3 Become 1_ Challenge

A sequel of The Tale of the Three Rangers

**.**

* * *

Sekarang ia _bebas_.

James Potter baru saja tiba di Lockhart City, dan merasa sangat, sangat _bebas_.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia meninggalkan kota ini dengan hati kecewa, mengubur dalam-dalam harapan yang telah digantungkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Harapan akan cinta yang berbalas. Untuk menutup luka itu, James pergi dari Lockhart, hanya bermodalkan seekor kuda Morgan tua dan semangat untuk mengejar mimpi.

Ia telah membuktikan bahwa waktu adalah penyembuh terbaik.

Langkah kakinya dipercepat sepanjang jalan lebar berpasir di luar rumah Sirius Black, sahabat karibnya. Ia baru saja tiba di Lockhart selama beberapa menit, dan langsung mencari Sirius. Banyak sekali hal yang harus James ceritakan padanya, tentang California, tentang perkembangan karirnya sebagai atlet rodeo, tentang kehidupannya.

Tapi Sirius tak ada di rumahnya.

James pergi ke Three Broomsticks, tempat minum di ujung kota yang biasa dikunjungi para _desperado_, namun Sirius juga tak ada di sana. Ia sama sekali tak punya ide ke mana kiranya Sirius pergi, karena pria satu itu selalu melakukan segala sesuatu sekehendak hatinya, meskipun kegiatan favoritnya adalah menantang orang lain duel pistol.

Semak-semak bunga liar memenuhi sisi jalan di dekat Three Broomsticks. James tidak pernah menyukai bunga, karena nama seseorang di masa lalunya adalah nama bunga. Lily. Lily Evans. Memikirkan nama itu saja sudah membuatnya bergidik. Ia sudah senang bisa _terbebas_ dari kenangan lama itu, dan tak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Diusirnya seekor kupu-kupu raja dari topinya dan terus berjalan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan kembali ke rumah Sirius nanti, ketika dilihatnya sekelompok orang berdiri berkumpul di tengah jalan, semuanya tampak terkejut dan panik.

"Astaga! Benarkah?"

"Kepala _Sheriff_ sendiri yang bilang."

"Aku tak percaya..."

"Kejadiannya baru siang ini di perbatasan."

Awalnya James sama sekali tidak memedulikan kelompok orang yang kelihatannya sedang bergosip itu, sampai seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ah, itu James Potter!"

Sebagai atlet rodeo yang cukup berprestasi di Lockhart, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal namanya di sini. Tentu, kedatangan pahlawan mereka dari perantauan akan membuat warga kembali bersemangat, tapi jelas mereka tidak menyerukan nama James saat itu karena mereka ingin minta tanda tangannya. Tidak. Mereka menatap James dengan mata membelalak, menuduh, ketakutan.

"Halo," sapa James ragu-ragu pada orang-orang itu. "Ada apa ini?"

"Kau sahabatnya Sirius Black, si preman yang jago pistol itu," kata seseorang.

James tidak senang mendengarnya. Sirius memang jago pistol, tapi dia bukan preman.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?"

Jawaban yang didengarnya membuat James merasa pening.

"Dia membunuh Pak Walikota."

.

.

.

Remus Lupin tak menyangka dirinya akan berhadapan dengan Sirius Black pada situasi seperti ini.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir ia tak pernah mendengar kabar Sirius, dan tiba-tiba saja, pria itu muncul di kantor _Sheriff_ sebagai tertuduh dalam kasus pembunuhan. Kabar itu membuat Remus terguncang. Pembunuhan—oke, awalnya dia mengira Sirius menembak seorang penjahat atau apalah—apa? Siapa? _Walikota_?

Remus melepas topinya dan meletakkan senjatanya di meja, lelah. Di hadapannya, duduklah Sirius, dengan kepala tertunduk dan rambut kotor, darah kering membasahi pakaiannya. Celana dan sepatunya penuh pasir gurun, namun tampaknya ia sama sekali tak berhasrat membersihkannya.

Sebagai seorang detektif _Sheriff_ sekaligus sahabat karib Sirius Black, Remus tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya terlebih dahulu.

Dan ketika ia berusaha menatap sepasang mata kelabu itu, pikiran pertama yang terlintas di benaknya adalah... _apakah Sirius tahu?_

Tahukah ia bahwa Remus merindukannya selama berbulan-bulan ini? Kenapa ia malah semakin jauh menyimpang ke jalur kriminal dan membuat segalanya semakin sulit bagi Remus, sebagai penegak hukum?

Akhirnya Remus berkata, "Sirius, apa benar yang mereka katakan? Kau... membunuh..."

"Pak Walikota. Benar," sahut Sirius datar.

"Kau mau menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Remmy," kata Sirius pelan. "Aku tak sengaja. Sungguh-sungguh tak sengaja. Aku..."

Dia meremas-remas tangannya yang diborgol, lalu terdiam lagi. Remus menghela napas tertekan sambil membuka-buka kertas laporannya.

"Kalian sedang mencoba merampok kereta itu, benar?"

"Ya," jawab Sirius. "Seharusnya tidak ada yang mati. Strategi kami sudah matang. Gerbong ketiga itu seharusnya berisi surat berharga dan emas, bukannya _manusia_."

"Sirius..."

Remus tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu. Sirius adalah manusia bebas, pemberani, dan selalu bersemangat. Saat ini ia duduk dengan wajah kelam bersalah, menyesal, dan ketakutan. Remus belum pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajahnya.

Hatinya ikut sakit.

"Remus," kata Sirius tercekat. "Apa aku akan dihukum mati?"

Remus tak mau mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tak ingin.

"Kau... tenang saja," katanya. "A-aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin mencari cara untuk... meringankan... hukumanmu..." Remus menelan ludah. Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, kalimat itu kedengarannya mustahil.

"James akan pulang hari ini," kata Sirius tiba-tiba, pandangannya menerawang. "Tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa aku... di sini... ya?"

Rahang Remus mengeras. _James_. Dia lagi. Disebut-sebut dalam ruangan ini. Di antara semua temannya, Sirius hanya ingat pada James.

Ia tidak suka itu. Ia menginginkan Sirius untuk _dirinya seorang_.

"Baik," katanya singkat.

Tidak tahukah Sirius bahwa selama belasan tahun ini Remus hanya menyimpan perasaannya untuk satu orang?

Untuk_nya_?

Ia melempar pandang kesal pada perdu yang baru mekar di luar jendela.

.

.

.

Bunga _Calochortus albus_ berkembang di halaman kantor _Sheriff_, membuat James merasa tergetar sedikit. Bunga itu adalah bunga lili putih, yang juga mekar saat musim semi di California. Di antara semua bunga yang menyemarakkan tanah gersang Texas, _Calochortus albus_ adalah yang paling dihindarinya.

Ia berdeham ketika melangkah masuk ke kompleks tahanan di sebelah kantor, melapor, dan memasuki tempat itu.

Didapatinya Sirius terbaring di salah satu sel tahanan, tapi tidak sedang tidur. Matanya terbuka seperti membelalak pada langit-langit sel.

"Hei," sapa James ragu-ragu.

"Hei," sahut Sirius tanpa menoleh.

"Aku sudah mendengar—"

"Tak usah basa-basi, James," Sirius berdiri tegak dan berbalik menghadap James dari balik jeruji, kelihatan lebih kurus dari yang diingat James. "Nah, ceritakan bagaimana California."

"Eh..."

James sama sekali tak ingin mengatakan apa pun kecuali menenangkan sahabatnya, namun ekspresi Sirius tampak keras dan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak mau bicara soal pembunuhan tak sengaja itu. Maka James memaksakan dirinya bicara, sementara wajahnya menempel pada sela jeruji.

"_Well_, aku menang beberapa kali di _calf roping_," kata James, "kurasa aku sudah semakin ahli di situ. Mereka juga khusus menyebutku ahli _bull riding_. Dan kuda-kuda mereka, Sirius! Kuda-kuda mahal yang larinya cepat dan selalu patuh pada perintah, dan bahkan para kuda itu pun punya banyak fans di arena rodeo."

Ia memandangi Sirius, yang kelihatannya tak mau menanggapi, dan James terus berkata, "Aku senang di California. Mereka menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka, aku mendapat banyak piala, dan sekarang aku punya uang."

Direndahkannya suaranya. "Aku punya _uang_, oke? Aku bisa membebaskanmu dari sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sirius menatap James dalam diam, lama sekali.

"Aku tak mau uangmu," cetusnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu," kata James kesal. "Dengar, kita sudah bersahabat bertahun-tahun. Kau tidak perlu merasa segan pada_ku_."

"Tidak—bukan begitu—aku tahu..."

Sirius duduk di lantai selnya yang gelap. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan tadi siang ketika ia mengejar kereta sial itu, namun tanpa topi, pistol, dan bot ber-_spur_. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad yang lalu ia menembak walikota Lockhart City tepat di dada. Sekarang di sel yang lembap dan bau ini, akhirnya sepercik kebahagiaan datang—James sudah pulang.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah... _bebas_?" tanya Sirius pelan.

James tahu apa maksudnya. Ini tentang Lily.

Entah kenapa, ia tak ingin menjawabnya.

Sirius menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding sel, sementara James ikut duduk di sebelahnya, bersandar pada dinding yang sama, namun dipisahkan oleh besi-besi jeruji. Sirius memejamkan mata.

"Aku berpikir-pikir... kalau kau..."

Apakah ia akan mengatakannya, akhirnya?

"Apa?" tanya James.

_Kalau kau memang sudah 'bebas'_, pikir Sirius, _maka aku ingin memulai 'awal yang baru'. Kita mulai segalanya dari awal lagi. Kau dan aku. Lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Seperti yang sudah kuimpikan sejak dulu, sebelum aku tahu bahwa ternyata kau mencintai si Evans itu._

"Sirius, kau memikirkan apa?"

Ia tak mengutarakannya.

"Kita bertumbuh bersama sejak kecil, kau jadi atlet terkenal, Remus jadi polisi, dan aku jadi... terdakwa hukuman mati," katanya sambil tertawa datar. _Padahal aku baru saja ingin memulai 'awal yang baru' itu, tapi sekarang..._ "Waktuku akan segera habis."

James meninju lengannya.

"Kau tidak akan mati. Aku melarangnya."

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan Sirius jadi anggota geng perampok kereta?"

"Sejak kau pergi," jawab Remus, yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah James, kelihatan semakin gelisah dari hari ke hari. "Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya lagi di Lockhart. Rumor beredar dan mengatakan bahwa dia dan Frankie bergabung dan memutuskan untuk _mencari emas_ bersama..."

"Frankie?" sela James. "Frank Longbottom?" Ia pernah bertemu Frankie, dulu. Seorang buronan asal Arkansas yang nilai kepalanya empat puluh ribu dolar hidup atau mati. Frankie-lah yang dulu menyelamatkan mereka dalam petualangan mereka ke San Antonio. Ia membunuh Lucius Malfoy, pemimpin geng penjahat yang menculik Lily Evans demi tebusan besar. Di saat-saat terakhir, ketika James dan Sirius mengira mereka akan dibunuh Malfoy, Frankie muncul dan menembaknya.

"Ya. Kabarnya dia mendapat upah besar setelah melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan menghabisi Malfoy dulu, jadi dia mulai membangun grup yang beranggotakan para pembunuh dan perampok profesional. Jelas, Sirius langsung diterima."

"Dan Frankie tidak tertangkap?"

"Tidak, yang tertangkap hanya Sirius dan dua anggota mereka yang lain, namun ancaman hukuman mereka tidak seberat Sirius."

James memutar-mutar topinya sambil berpikir-pikir. Frank Longbottom adalah masalah besar. Memang, ia dan Sirius sudah merasa seperti berteman baik dengannya karena Frankie pernah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, namun tetap saja, ia buronan besar, pernah merampok bank paling aman di seluruh negara bagian, dan...

"Remus," kata James serius. "Aku ingat dulu Frankie pernah bilang—dia pernah membunuh wakil gubernur."

"Jadi?" sahut Remus lelah.

"Jadi—bukan masalah besar baginya untuk membunuh walikota Lockhart City."

"James, apa kau mau bilang misi perampokan ini sebetulnya hanya kedok Frankie untuk membunuh Pak Walikota? Ini bukan gayanya. Dia tidak akan mengorbankan Sirius dan anggotanya yang lain untuk itu," Remus meletakkan kedua sikunya di meja, memandangi James lurus-lurus. "Para _desperado_ itu memang melanggar hukum, tapi mereka takkan mengkhianati sesamanya. Mereka menghormati persahabatan lebih daripada kita menghormati tanah Old West ini."

"Maksudku—_mungkin_ saja..."

Remus menggeleng-geleng. "Keadaan jadi kacau sejak Pak Walikota tewas. Orang-orang menekanku, menuduh aku berusaha menutup-nutupi kesalahan Sirius karena aku teman lamanya."

"Aku juga," sergah James.

"Kami masih menyelidiki apakah benar ini hanya masalah ketidaksengajaan," Remus tiba-tiba merendahkan suaranya. "Dan pagi tadi, aku mendapat informasi bahwa denah kereta itu diubah pada detik-detik terakhir. Gerbong ketiga itu _memang_ seharusnya berisi emas, dan seharusnya walikota duduk di gerbong kedua."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" James balas berbisik.

"Itu masih dalam penyelidikan," sahut Remus, "tapi aku yakin bukan Frankie. Mungkin seseorang... dari masa lalu..."

James bergidik. Kalau bicara soal masa lalu, maksudnya adalah beberapa bulan lalu. Beberapa anggota Death Eaters mati, ada yang masih hidup dan ditahan, ada yang sekarang sudah bebas. Jelas, mereka semua dendam pada Sirius. Kalau ada cara terbaik untuk membalaskan dendam mereka, maka itu adalah dengan cara memfitnahnya, menjadikannya musuh masyarakat, sekaligus membunuh Pak Walikota yang sangat tegas dalam memberantas _outlaw_ di tanah Lockhart. Sambil menyelam minum air.

Tapi James hanya bisa memikirkan satu nama. Satu orang. Satu-satunya yang punya motif paling jelas...

"Kurasa pelakunya adalah—"

Remus mengangkat tangan, membuat James terdiam. Memang, lebih baik tidak usah dibicarakan dulu. Segala kecurigaan harus diredam sampai bukti diperoleh.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

James mengangguk, membiarkan Remus berdiri dan keluar dari ruang tamunya. Remus berjalan menghampiri kudanya yang bersurai cokelat muda cerah, seekor Tennesse Walking Horse yang telah digunakannya sejak ia bekerja di kantor _Sheriff_. Lencananya berkilau di dadanya, memantulkan cahaya siang yang panas.

Ia menoleh memandang pintu James sebelum menghela kudanya pergi.

_Tentu saja_, pikirnya. _Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membebaskan Sirius. Karena dia milikku seorang._

.

.

.

"Remus! Remus!"

Remus terbangun dengan kepala pusing karena tanpa sadar ia tertidur di meja kerjanya. Sudah berhari-hari ia tidak pulang karena ia meneliti semua arsip, berusaha mencari celah sekecil apa pun untuk meringankan situasi Sirius. Ia baru saja tertidur selama setidaknya setengah jam ketika Arthur Weasley, si _Sheriff_, tiba-tiba mendorong pintu ruangannya sampai berdebam.

"Remus!"

"Ya, ya, Arthur... Ini jam dua pagi."

"Mereka mengirim kuda poni ekspres, langsung sampai dalam beberapa jam."

Remus membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kuda poni ekspres. Berarti sudah ada kabar dari...

"Forensik?"

"Ya. Kau _harus_ lihat. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kita bayangkan."

Remus menjambret dokumen tebal itu dari tangan Arthur dan segera membacanya di bawah lampu minyak.

"_Astaga_."

.

.

.

"Sirius, bangun."

Sirius langsung berguling ke arah jeruji, menunjukkan bahwa sebetulnya ia tidak sedang tidur. Remus berdiri di depan pintu sel, mengangkat lampu minyak di tangannya, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ya, Remmy?"

"Kau bebas."

"Apa?"

Remus mengeraskan suaranya. "Kau. Bebas!"

Sirius mengernyitkan seluruh wajahnya sampai kelihatan seperti orang tua. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku ya, kau bebas. Kau akan keluar sekarang dan hanya wajib membayar denda karena melakukan pengrusakan kereta. Nanti kau akan dibawa ke pengadilan karena melakukan penyerangan pada para _ranger_ dan kau tidak boleh keluar kota, tapi intinya, kau bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang."

Sirius masih mengernyit. Sekali lagi berkata, "_Apa?_"

Remus mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu sel Sirius. "_Sheriff_ baru saja menerima hasil visum jenasah. Kau tahu? Kau tidak membunuh Pak Walikota."

"Kau bicara apa? Aku membunuhnya."

"Ia terkena serangan jantung di gerbong itu. Ia sudah mati sebelum kau menembaknya, dan kau tidak bisa dituntut apa-apa."

Hening lama.

"Apa? Tidak," kata Sirius tercengang, tangannya mencengkeram besi jeruji. "Dia belum mati saat itu, dan ia bergerak ke arahku. Karena ia bergerak, maka aku menembaknya."

"Ia sedang terjatuh karena otot jantungnya mati," jelas Remus. "Semuanya sudah jelas. Luka tembaknya adalah luka _post-mortem_. Sirius... ayo keluar."

Hening lagi.

"Aku tak bersalah?"

"Tentu saja kau bersalah," bentak Remus. "Hanya saja kau tidak akan—"

"Dihukum mati?"

Dengan langkah sangat pelan, akhirnya Sirius berhasil menyeret dirinya keluar dari sel. Wajahnya diliputi keheranan.

Remus tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau aman sekarang," katanya. "Seperti yang kujanjikan, aku sudah mendapat pembelaan yang sangat bagus untukmu. Sirius..."

Didorong oleh gejolak emosi, dipeluknya pria yang masih tercengang itu.

"Kau tidak akan mati. Kau..." Remus tidak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa tidak ingin lagi melepas Sirius. Ia sudah cukup bahagia, sekarang, setelah kabar gembira itu datang. Ia tak mau lagi Sirius pergi, ia ingin pria itu tetap di sini, di titik ini, bersamanya, dirangkul kegelapan malam.

Sirius menepuk-nepuk punggung Remus. "Terima kasih, Sobat. Kau menyelamatkanku. Selamanya aku akan berutang padamu."

_Sobat_. Hanya _sobat_.

"Aku menyayangimu," kata Remus pelan, kepalanya terbenam di dada Sirius.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sobat."

"Tidak," ujar Remus. Ia mendongak menatap Sirius, yang wajahnya kotor kehitaman, dan balas menatapnya dengan heran. _Kau tak pernah tahu_, pikir Remus.

"Remmy? Apa yang—"

Dan Remus merengkuh dagu Sirius untuk mengecup bibirnya.

_Kau milikku seorang_.

.

.

.

Ini jelas sangat jauh dari _awal yang baru_ yang telah berbulan-bulan dipikirkan Sirius. Yang menjadi inti dari migrasinya ke dunia _outlaw_. Selama ini Sirius tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia inginkan, namun setelah James pergi, segalanya menjadi jelas. Ia jadi punya mimpi. Ia membuat rencana-rencana untuk menjadi _gunfighter_ yang lebih hebat. Setelah ia bertemu Frankie, rencana itu berjalan mulus. Namun, ternyata ia punya mimpi yang lain. Bukan tentang uang, bukan tentang ketenaran. Ini tentang hati.

Ia mengira dirinya akan punya kesempatan untuk mencoba meraih hati James yang _bebas_, tapi dia salah besar.

Siapa yang tahu kalau selama ini Remus Lupin tidak seperti yang disangkanya? Bahwa ia tidak menganggap Sirius sebagai teman, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih, sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikir oleh Sirius?

Sekarang setelah ia keluar dari penjara, dia malah merasa seratus kali lebih bingung.

Sirius mengelus surai Padfoot yang sedang dikendarainya, seraya menoleh kepada Remus yang tengah berkuda di sebelahnya. Remus menatap lurus ke depan, rambut cokelatnya bergerak-gerak di bawah topinya. Sekarang Sirius benar-benar merasa canggung kalau ada Remus. Yah, Remus tak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal ciuman singkat itu lagi, tapi Sirius sungguh merasa tak enak.

"Eh, Remmy? Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat satu-satunya tersangka yang tersisa. Dia cukup pintar mengecoh kami, karena awalnya kami memperkirakan dia sudah kabur ke luar Texas. Namun kami menemukan taman terpencil ini di desa kecil di luar Lockhart, yang tak pernah diketahui nama pemiliknya. Si tersangka akan ada di sana, aku yakin."

"Dia—_she_, katamu?" tanya Sirius.

"Perkiraan kami benar. Perempuan itu punya dendam terhadapmu atas kejadian di San Antonio."

Sirius menoleh ke belakang. Setidaknya ada tiga _ranger_ berkuda yang mengikuti mereka, yang nanti akan melakukan penangkapan kalau interogasi Remus membuahkan hasil. Memang, tidak ada alasan resmi untuk membenarkan keikutsertaan Sirius dalam pekerjaan Remus kali ini, namun Remus berkeras bahwa Sirius bisa memberi tekanan psikologis pada si tersangka.

Segerombol kupu-kupu bermotif garis-garis dengan warna cokelat-hitam melewati mereka.

"Sirius, apa yang kau tahu tentang kupu-kupu raja?"

"Eh..." Sirius berpikir-pikir, memandangi rombongan kupu-kupu besar tadi. "Kupu-kupu raja, atau _monarch butterfly_, mereka selalu datang ke Lockhart setiap musim semi."

"Tepatnya, hanya lewat," jelas Remus. "Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu sekarang, supaya kau bisa mengerti kecurigaanku, oke?"

"Oke."

"Kupu-kupu raja adalah jenis kupu yang mampu bermigrasi paling jauh," ujar Remus, "karena mereka bergerak ke seluruh benua, dalam siklus yang tak terputus. Mereka mulai bermigrasi dalam kloter-kloter sejak bulan Agustus sampai musim dingin, dan ketika musim semi tiba, kupu-kupu ini mulai berkembang biak."

"Berkembang biak di taman, kan?" cetus Sirius. "Taman kupu-kupu?"

"Ya, taman yang memang sudah disiapkan manusia. Para pemerhati kupu biasanya suka menyiapkan taman ini setiap musim semi, taman yang berisikan makanan favorit ulat bulu kupu raja, yaitu nektar dari tumbuhan perdu _Asclepias syriaca_. Dengan demikian, kupu raja bisa berkembang biak semakin banyak dan semakin lestari."

"Kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini?"

"Karena," kata Remus, "_Asclepias syriaca_ mengandung racun yang nantinya tersimpan dalam tubuh ulat bulu sampai ia menjadi kepompong dan keluar sebagai kupu-kupu. Racun ini sulit diambil dari perdu, namun lebih mudah diekstrak dari kupu-kupunya. Racun yang dapat menyebabkan gagal jantung mendadak."

Dan tibalah mereka di depan sebuah pondok kecil di tepi padang luas yang dari kejauhan tampak cokelat kehijauan. Sirius memperkirakan mereka sudah berkuda cukup cepat selama satu jam. Remus turun dari kudanya, diikuti Sirius dan ketiga _ranger_ yang diam-diam menyiapkan senjata mereka dan berdiri diam di luar pagar.

"Kita masuk," kata Remus.

"Tunggu," kata Sirius cepat.

Ia baru saja melihat sesuatu di balik pondok. Sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak. Sirius berjalan ke sisi pondok, dan barulah menyadari apa itu.

Seekor kuda.

Dan bukan cuma sekadar kuda—itu kuda Morgan jantan bernama Prongs.

"Kuda James!"

Remus membelalak.

"Apa yang dilakukan James di sini?"

Dengan agak keras memaksa, Remus mengetuk pintu pondok keras-keras. "Kantor _Sheriff_, buka pintu!"

Tapi rupanya pintu itu tak terkunci. Pintu yang diketuk Remus mengayun terbuka karena tekanan tangannya, menampakkan bagian dalam pondok kayu yang sederhana dan sempit. Sirius dan Remus mematung di depan pintu, melihat pemandangan mengejutkan di dalamnya.

James Potter memang ada di sana, dengan wajah lebam dan darah yang mengucur dari kakinya. Kepalanya lunglai dalam cekikan seseorang yang menodongkan pistol langsung ke telinganya.

"Kalau kalian bergerak," kata wanita yang mencekik James, "kuledakkan kepalanya."

Dan Sirius tahu Narcissa Malfoy tidak main-main.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata James yang membiru membuka sedikit, dan ia mengenali sosok Sirius dan Remus di ambang pintu, yang membelalak dan menatapnya tak berdaya. Tangan Narcissa mencengkeram lehernya kuat-kuat, namun James masih bisa memaksakan kata-kata, "_Dia pelakunya_."

"Diam," bentak Narcissa.

"Jadi, Mrs Malfoy," kata Remus, suaranya bergetar meskipun ekspresinya lebih tenang. "Kau mengenali racun ini?"

Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil berisikan cairan bening yang bercahaya tertimpa sinar matahari di luar pondok.

"Kardenolida yang diekstraksi dari kupu-kupu raja. Pekerjaan yang sulit dan memang tidak gampang dideteksi. Kau cerdik sekali," kata Remus, menyimpan kembali botolnya. "Kau mendengar kabar bahwa Sirius akan merampok kereta yang berisi walikota, lalu kau menukar gerbongnya, dan diam-diam menyuntikkan racun ini sebelum kereta berangkat.

"Di tengah perjalanan, Pak Walikota yang terkejut akan kehadiran penjahat di keretanya, ditambah efek mematikan dari kardenolida, akan segera mengalami serangan jantung. Pada saat bersamaan yang sudah kauperkirakan, Sirius yang ahli dalam menembak pasti akan melawan semua orang dalam gerbong dengan pistolnya, dan kemungkinan besar Pak Walikota akan tertembak.

"Kalaupun tidak, Pak Walikota _tetap_ akan dianggap mati karena serangan jantung akibat kaget."

Narcissa memandangnya dengan sengit.

Remus menatapnya hati-hati. "Aku yakin hal ini sudah direncanakan berbulan-bulan, kan? Kau menunggu musim semi datang untuk melaksanakan aksimu. Sungguh kesabaran yang luar biasa."

"Aku tidak merencanakannya untuk _dia_!" bentak Narcissa, menuding Sirius dengan dagunya. "Frank Longbottom-lah yang seharusnya masuk ke gerbong emas itu, tapi mereka mengubah rencana di saat-saat terakhir!"

Sirius mengerutkan keningnya, tersadar. Tentu saja. Yang membunuh Lucius Malfoy adalah Frankie. Kalau ada orang yang akan menjadi pelampiasan dendam Narcissa, sang istri, maka hanyalah Frankie sasarannya. Sirius jadi ingat, mereka memang memutuskan untuk bertukar tempat di saat-saat terakhir, karena ia percaya Frankie lebih jago merampok kuda.

Remus bergerak mendekatinya. "Mrs Malfoy, kalau begitu kau mengakui bahwa—?"

"Maju selangkah lagi dan kutembak dia!" ancam Narcissa histeris, mulut pistolnya menempel di kepala James.

Dan akhirnya, Remus menyadari makna tatapan kosong Narcissa Malfoy, kerut-merut di wajahnya, lingkaran hitam masif di sekitar matanya, dan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kurus sejak ia ditangkap dulu. Narcissa adalah petarung yang tangguh dan berpengalaman, sudah lama bergabung bersama Death Eaters, apalagi ia adalah istri Lucius Malfoy, si orang penting dalam grup mereka. Tapi sekarang ia seperti menjadi kisut dan lemah, dengan keadaan emosional yang tak terkendali.

Semua itu karena Lucius sudah pergi.

Remus memahami itu. Sangat memahaminya.

Sesuatu yang hanya _miliknya seorang_, direnggut dengan paksa darinya.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak."

Dan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sirius dan Remus hanya bisa mengawasi Narcissa bergerak mundur, menyeret James pada lehernya, lalu menghilang lewat pintu belakang pondok. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara ringkik kuda.

"Prongs," gumam Sirius.

"Dia kabur!"

Kini setelah Narcissa tak kelihatan, barulah Remus berani mencabut pistolnya. Ia memberi aba-aba pada ketiga _ranger_ itu untuk langsung turun ke padang, sementara Sirius dan dirinya berlari menuju kuda masing-masing dan menghelanya dengan tergesa.

Sirius menekankan kakinya ke perut Padfoot untuk mengerahkannya bergerak lebih cepat. Mereka berlima terjun ke padang perdu itu, membuat ratusan kupu-kupu beterbangan ke angkasa.

Taman itu rupanya penuh dengan kupu-kupu.

Dalam sekejap, ratusan bahkan ribuan kupu raja merentangkan sayap mereka dan bergerak naik, memenuhi udara dengan serbuk-serbuk dari sayap mereka dan menghalangi pandangan siapa pun yang sedang berada di padang itu. Di balik sela-sela sayap selebar sepuluh sentimeter itu, Sirius bisa melihat rambut pirang panjang Narcissa di tengah-tengah padang, entah bagaimana membawa serta James di atas kudanya.

Aroma musim semi memenuhi udara sementara langkah-langkah kaki kuda berderap berkejaran, ditingkahi letusan-letusan senjata api. Udara gersang tanah Texas menyengat mereka semua bersama butir-butir pasir yang menyakitkan mata.

"Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa!" seru seorang _ranger_. "Kita dikelilingi kupu-kupu!"

"Remus, berikan pistolmu," kata Sirius. "Aku tahu aku tak boleh memegang senjata—"

Tapi Remus langsung melempar pistolnya ke arahnya.

Sirius menangkap pistol itu dan melepas pegangannya pada kuda. Koloni kupu-kupu mulai berkurang, beterbangan menjauh dari mereka, dan Sirius mulai membidik. Pengalaman bertahun-tahun telah membuat mata dan tangannya terbiasa. Ia bersiap menembak ke arah kepala Narcissa.

"Sirius, jangan bunuh dia!" kata Remus tiba-tiba. "Lukai saja kudanya. Dia harus hidup untuk mengaku di pengadilan dan membebaskanmu dari tuduhan—"

_Dor_.

.

.

.

Narcissa Malfoy berguling jatuh dan seratus kupu-kupu terbang berhamburan.

Lima kuda meringkik keras karena larinya dihentikan mendadak. Remus langsung turun dan berlari menuju tubuh wanita yang tergeletak di tanah berpasir itu, duduk dan memeriksa keadaannya. Sirius juga berlari menghampiri mereka, namun langsung merengkuh James.

"James? James?"

James Potter berkubang darah. Luka yang terbuka di kakinya sejak dari pondok tadi berdenyut menyeramkan, darahnya memancar cepat dan pasti dari luka itu. Mungkin Narcissa telah menembaknya. Sirius berusaha menutup luka itu dengan jaketnya, namun percuma, James semakin pucat, membiru, dan darahnya tetap memancar.

"James? Kenapa—kenapa kau sampai ada di sini?"

"Aku—aku tahu Narcissa pasti pelakunya," James tersenyum letih. "Tidak sulit menemukan tempat ini. Aku... aku takut dia kabur, jadi aku datang—"

Dua _ranger_ bergerak mengangkat tubuh Narcissa yang ditembak Sirius di punggung. Seorang _ranger_ lagi mulai meraih James.

"Sirius, kita bawa James. Ayo," gumam Remus.

"Remus... tidak perlu..." gumam James.

Sirius membantu _ranger_ itu membopong James di bagian kaki. Ia merasa dadanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika dilihatnya darah mengucur tanpa henti dari kaki James. Deras sekali, tak bisa dihentikan, memerahkan tanah sepanjang jalan.

"Sirius?"

Dan ketika Sirius menyentuh jari-jarinya, barulah ia sadar betapa dinginnya tubuh James.

"Aku mengantuk sekali," ujar James lagi. "Sangat... mengantuk..."

"Tidak, James. Kau harus tetap bangun, dengar? Bangun."

Wajah itu pucat dan semakin memucat. Sirius berteriak ngeri, tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. "James, tetaplah bersamaku."

_Aku belum sempat mengutarakan segalanya padamu. Semua hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Semua hal yang aku ingin kau tahu. Semua yang kusembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun._

"Sirius... aku _bebas_, kan?" bisik James.

Tangannya semakin dingin dalam genggaman Sirius, yang tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Sepasang mata James yang biasanya penuh semangat membara kini hanya tinggal sorotan lelah. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan James mengedip.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Seekor kupu-kupu raja terbang masuk dan mendarat di dahinya. Lalu terbang lagi. Membawanya pergi.

Bebas.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi _awal yang baru_. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Sirius menjalani hukuman selama beberapa minggu di penjara Caldwell atas penyerangan dan perampokan, dan tak pernah lagi kembali ke Lockhart. Semua kenangan itu begitu menyakitkan. Ia kembali bertemu Frankie, yang dalam pelariannya masih terus melakukan serangkaian tindak kriminal. Sejak James pergi, Sirius sudah tak punya mimpi lagi. Hari ketika James meninggal adalah _awal yang baru _untuk keputusasaan berkelanjutan.

Terkadang, dalam tidurnya, ia masih memimpikan sosok James yang berkuda di arena rodeo, melempar senyum kepada Sirius di deretan penonton.

Remus minta dipindahtugaskan ke luar _county_, dan tak pernah kembali pula ke Lockhart. Selama bertahun-tahun sejak kejadian di taman kupu-kupu itu, ia terus berpindah-pindah, menjadi detektif untuk banyak _Sheriff_. Setiap ia bertemu dengan kasus yang melibatkan Frank Longbottom maupun Sirius Black, Remus akan pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, atau langsung meninggalkan kota.

Terkadang, dalam tidurnya, Remus masih memimpikan sosok Sirius yang selalu membuat dirinya berdebar, penuh petualangan, dan harapan. Sosok yang melengkapinya.

Beberapa musim semi setelah kejadian di taman kupu-kupu itu, Sirius dan Remus bertemu lagi. Di Austin. Ketika Sirius dan Frankie tertangkap dalam percobaan perampokan kereta yang lain.

Di seberang meja kerja Remus, yang sudah kelihatan bertahun-tahun lebih tua daripada yang diingatnya, Sirius duduk diam, kembali teringat pada saat ketika ia baru menembak walikota Lockhart. Situasinya sama—rasa takut, rasa bersalah, dan rasa segan menghantuinya.

"Remus," kata Sirius pelan.

Remus tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali, "Apa kabar?"

"Aku masih seperti dulu," itu adalah jawaban terbaik yang bisa dipikirkan Sirius.

Remus menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga."

_Ya, Sirius,_ pikirnya. _Aku juga._

_Dalam hatiku, aku masih menganggapmu milikku._

Milikku seorang_. Selamanya._

* * *

.

**END**

**5230 words**

.

* * *

**Note:**

"_Kau tidak akan mati. Aku melarangnya." _— dikutip dari Hunger Games. :")

Remus terkesan agak seme? Sekali-sekali deh dia gak jadi uke :p

KENAPA JADI JAMES YANG MATI =)) #digantung

Meskipun ini sekuel, tapi saya rasa ceritanya bisa dimengerti ya? O.o rasanya sih penjelasannya sudah cukup adekuat, tapi kalau ternyata masih membingungkan, tolong kasih tau saya ya biar saya edit :")

Karena genre cerita ini bukan mystery, maka saya memang sengaja memunculkan si Narcissa sebagai pelakunya di akhir, bukan sejak awal. Maksudnya, lebih menekankan perkembangan karakterisasi tiga tokoh utamanya aja, gitu XD Lagian, yang mau saya tonjolkan itu adalah kupu-kupu dan musim seminya, bukan pelakunya :")


End file.
